User talk:Rcschott
No, I am not the founder, but are you new here? Interstate2011 (talk) 03:51, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I'm new here. Fallbot Did Fallbot appear in any of the books, or did he only appear on TV? Interstate2011 (talk) 06:47, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Yes, he did appeared of the books and TV. Thanks. And, please sign your posts, or you'll give anyone else visiting the idea that I said what you said. Interstate2011 (talk) 18:01, February 5, 2017 (UTC) How You Know? How do you know any of the non-Squeaky Danger Rangers' favorite foods or colors? Interstate2011 (talk) 03:35, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Squeeky loves cheese. From Medicine Mix Up, Squeeky told Henri Ennui that he may stink up the joint, but he certainly got good cheese and the stinker than better. From Chem Gems, he and the danger rangers are looking for the bandits red handed. For instance, that guy kicked the bucket, so squeeky has been rolling down the street and he said, "Oh, waiter, two triple cheese pizzas to go." From Dog Days, he's getting a super duper cheese pizza deluxe, but Sparky ate it. From Wet and Wild, Squeeky told Alisha that it's nothing to be scared, and he has a cheese under his hat. No, I added "non-" because I meant specific Danger Rangers who are not Squeaky. You mentioned Kitty to favor spaghetti and meatballs, and Burble to favor mac and cheese. How do you know that? Did one of the books mention it or something? Interstate2011 (talk) 04:09, February 16, 2017 (UTC) About These Extras About those extra characters, how do you know which is which? Interstate2011 (talk) 20:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) In "The Great Race," I mean. Interstate2011 (talk) 20:16, February 24, 2017 (UTC) No, I mean, which character is that someone? (P.S. Even Behind the Voice Actors didn't show them, nor were such characters mentioned by name.) And make sure you add a subject or headline to every new conversation, and sign your posts, or you'll confuse anyone else who's sending me messages. Interstate2011 (talk) 02:46, February 25, 2017 (UTC) About My Blog While I've been longing for there to be lyrics up, I've been waiting for the person who founded this wiki to decide if that's allowed. Interstate2011 (talk) 04:32, February 26, 2017 (UTC) How You Know? How did you know the Cancun Reporter's proper name? Interstate2011 (talk) 02:45, March 2, 2017 (UTC) You Sure? Are you sure the word I had trouble hearing while trying to listen for it was "ejector"? Interstate2011 (talk) 23:24, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Any Knowledge of Them? Do you have any knowledge of the plots or synopses for those cancelled episodes? ("Synopses" is plural of "synopsis," just so you know.) Interstate2011 (talk) 01:51, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ? Did you really find a proper name for Sara Barker's brother? Interstate2011 (talk) 16:21, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Yes, her brother name is Joey Barker and Sara's name is actually Annie Barker. CB Are those latest pages coloring book pages? Interstate2011 (talk) 04:11, March 7, 2017 (UTC) No, they're unfinished Danger Rangers animation because they're, like, from books. Thanks Thanks for correcting an error I made and never noticed. Interstate2011 (talk) 05:05, March 9, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Already There already is an article on that location. http://danger-rangers.wikia.com/wiki/Thames_River Interstate2011 (talk) 00:04, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I should've remember that. I'm sorry. It's okay. Interstate2011 (talk) 00:48, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Making a Danger Rangers Reboot I wrote a blog about it. The Danger Rangers is so awesome, they should have continued it! --The Pop Cult Gamer (talk) 08:02, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Notice Hello, Please see someone's blog post as they are trying to adopt the wiki. CJRichards (talk) 16:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC) https://rockyandbullwinklefanon.fandom.com/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_2_(2015)